True Feelings
by yuki n megumi
Summary: Just a f^@%!*& fic. That's all... We promise we'll write better things. This crap was written centuries ago...


TRUE FEELINGS 

           The Suzaku no Miko and her star warriors are sitting together in a room at an inn. Then, Chichiri stood up and began to compare himself to his fellow star warriors.

Chichiri : Sigh! You know…I've noticed that I'm the most handsome seishi of Suzaku.

          He started walking towards Tasuki.

Chichiri : I'm more handsome than you, Tasuki.

          He then faced towards Nuriko.

Chichiri : I'm more handsome than you, too,  Nuriko. Of course you're beautiful, but I'm still

                handsome.

          Then he approached the doctor of their group.

Chichiri : You're so, so ugly Mitsukake , I know you know that. You have a big body,

                but mine is bigger. 

          Chichiri started to dance showing his chest to everyone.

          After dancing, he sat on the floor, facing the little Chiriko.

Chichiri : Chiriko you're intelligent, but my brain is bigger than yours.

          Suddenly, Chichiri's head opened so that Chiriko can see his brain, which appears to be as big as a volleyball ball.

Chichiri : You see? It's bigger than yours.

Chiriko : No, you're wrong! 

          Chiriko's head suddenly opened, showing his brain, which is as big as a basketball ball.

Chichiri : Ok, you win.

          He left Chiriko and headed towards Tamahome.

Chichiri : Tamahome, I'm more handsome than you. Because of my handsomeness, I can

                take Miaka away from you if I want to.    

Tamahome : No you can't do that. Even if you're more handsome than me you can't take

                 my Miaka away. 

Miaka : Tamahome is right. We won't be apart……….

Tamahome & Miaka : Because we love each other so much and…………………………

Chichiri : Sigh! 

          He left the lovers and went to compare himself to Hotohori

Chichiri : I'm more handsome than you, Hotohori. I can be emperor because of my

                handsomeness.Ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!ha!

Hotohori : Sigh!

Tasuki : Hey, Chichiri! Even if you're more handsome than me, my body is bigger than yours.

          He started to dance removing his clothes VERY, VERY slowly.

          While Tasuki is dancing, Mitsukake called everybody's attention, except Tasuki's.

Mitsukake : No one can be compared to me. My face, my body, my healing power and

                  my KIND attitude cannot be compared to yours.

Chichiri : Because we're better than you. And you don't have a good attitude.

Mitsukake : That's really what I meant.

Chichiri : Oh, I'm the most handsome here.

Nuriko : You know Chichiri, you're really handsome, But NOT the most.

Chichiri : Well, you know Nuriko, you're beautiful, but NOT the most. Your beauty is is half of Hotohori's beauty.

Nuriko : Oh yeah! Well you're only 1/4 of Tasuki's handsomeness.

Hotohori : AHEM! Well, I think Chichiri is really the MOST handsome here, and, just as he said, I am the most

           beautiful. Right, Chichiri?  (Hotohori's voice will become a girl's voice from the sentence 'Right, Chichiri?' and 

           until later)

          Hotohori imagined that he and Chichiri were flying in the sky and they will kiss. (But Hotohori's hair will cover their faces).

          Hotohori then blushed and continued dreaming.

          Chiriko broke the silence and started to describe himself.

Chiriko : My hair is beautiful,  I'm so cute and small. I am……….

          Nuriko then noticed that its time for lunch.

Nuriko : Hey! It's time to eat. Yohoo! Can't you hear the beautiful LADY who is calling

           you?

Tamahome : I love you very much, Miaka.

Miaka : Oh, Tamahome.

Mitsukake : I'm so KIND, I'm so KIND, I'm so KIND, I'm so KIND…………….

          He patted Tama on the head while the cat was almost dying because Mitsukake is holding him. ^_^;     

Tasuki : Sex bomb, sex bomb, you're my sex bomb…………………….

          He continued dancing without his shirt (because he removed it earlier) (Well, he really danced VERY, VERY slowly because all that he removed after all of that time was his shirt) ^_^;

Chiriko : Oh, I'm so cute and my hair was so shiny and very wonderful.

Hotohori : Oh! My Chichiri…………..

Chichiri : No one can be compared to me because I am very handsome.

Nuriko : Sigh! HEY! THE MOST BEAUTIFUL AND GORGEOUS LADY IN THIS ROOM IS LEAVING NOW,

           OK ??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

          And Nuriko went out of the room, leaving his friends behind.

END : )   


End file.
